


Bittersweet Disaster

by TimePanda



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Confusion, Crying, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends with benefits to friends????, Horny Teenagers, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, Manga & Anime, Miscommunication, Multi, Opposites Attract, Panic Attacks, Past Relationships, Pining, Slow Burn, Tarot cards exist, Trust Issues, Ukulele, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimePanda/pseuds/TimePanda
Summary: hi my name is alex i live in small meth town called muncie and here's the story of how the world got infected w a disease to kill our lungs so i stayed inside all day and during that time i met my hyper sexual hot not bf who lives a 200 miles away...
Kudos: 2





	Bittersweet Disaster

Well fuck.


End file.
